Gilded Wings
by Marauder Heir
Summary: What if Harry wasn't James' son? What if Lily was raped and gave birth to a Death Eaters child? No, not a Severitus fic. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

**July 31st**

**12:45 am**

Lilian Breen Potter lay in her hospital bed holding her newborn son at three-quarters past the bewitching hour on the Thirty-first of July. The only other person in the room was her midwife and confidant, Isabella Queens.

"Bella, I have a favor to ask," started Lily as she stared at the child in her arms. He looked nothing like his supposed father, James Michael Potter, who had black, untidy hair and hazel eyes. Instead, the child had, to what could be seen, black hair with red and white-blonde highlights and intense emerald green eyes, not unlike his mothers, with gray flecks.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

"This isn't James' son."

"What?" Isabella asked, shock evident in her voice.

"And he mustn't know. I need two birth certificates made, one real, one fake." her eyes were sad and voice forlorn, "I'll have to give him a potion that will start to wear off a week before his sixteenth birthday," she looked up at her friend who had tears in her eyes, "you can't tell anybody, Bella. When this is over, I want you to go into hiding, far from here," she reached for the pale blue potion on her bedside and slowly fed it to her baby, then cast complex charms on him the bound the potion to him.

The midwife just nodded and picked up the documents, "which one do you want to do first?"

"The fake. His name, Harry James Potter. Father, James Michael Potter."

Bella quickly jotted down it down then picked up the other one, "and the real one?"

Lily sniffed and held back tears, "Damien Thanatos Malfoy," a tear rolled down her cheek, "Father," she choked out, "Lucius Amadeus Malfoy." she hung her head and sobbed as Isabella stared at her in disbelief.

"How?"

"I was taken by Death Eaters, along with others, they reaped us, but they didn't know who we were, thanks to charms, and we couldn't see who they were. I recognized his voice though. They kept us for days. They killed most of us, but when they tired, they released us. I never told James. He just thought I was visiting my parents," she finished in a whisper.

"Then nor shall I. I'll take this to my grave. I'm going to go contact James then head for the States. If anything happens to you, I'll tell him when he reaches his sixteenth birthday," Isabella grinned, "I am his godmother after all."

Lily nodded and watched as her friend left, wondering if she'd ever see her again.

and so, the secret was kept and not a soul found out. Isabella Queens went to live in the States with a few friends until the time came when the Potter/Malfoy heir would have to meet his godmother and be told about his birth. And that day was coming soon.


	2. Subtle changes in the Psyche

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

**July 23rd, 1996**

**12:24 pm**

Harry sat on his bed, staring at his hands, trying not to think. Thinking led to thoughts of Sirius and thoughts of Sirius led to thoughts of his death. No, thinking was not good. Sighing, he stood and walked to his window to stare at the world outside his room. Everybody outside were either laughing and playing, or chatting happily with one another. They just went about their lives without a care in the world.

He glared at them and sat back down at this desk. Why did Sirius have to die? Why did everything have to happen to him? And why in the bloody hell was his hair growing? He went to his wardrobe and opened it to look in the mirror. His hair, which hadn't grown an inch in the fifteen, going on sixteen, years he was alive, was now an inch longer than it was two days ago and, if he looked closely, he could see strands of red and - was that blonde? He shook his head and sighed. Nothing ever went right for him. Nothing. What was next, finding out he was the son of his snarky Potions professor?

He passed the time reading the books he got last Christmas on DADA and practicing wand movements, but not spells. He wasn't going to risk it again. When he got bored with that, he spend hours doing and redoing his homework, causing his assigned foot and a half transfiguration essay on the effects of human transfiguration to become one of five feet and growing. His potions on similarities between poisons and antidotes went from two feet to six and his Charms was long enough to make Hermione envious. Nine feet on the Patronus Charm and how it could be used.

He hadn't gotten any owls from his friends, owing to the fact that Dumbledore had told them that they couldn't write because of Voldemort and because that his friends were all at Sirius' old place. He hadn't heard from Lupin, the only other one who felt the pain of losing the last Marauder, not counting Wormtail because he was just a slimy little leach.

When he wasn't doing his homework again, or thinking of everybody who couldn't write to him, he was doing chores that he volunteered for, saying that it was only fair that he did something for them now that Voldemort was back and they were in just as much danger as the rest of the world. His Aunt Petunia looked at him with a new light and tentatively started talking to him about school, which shocked the hell out of him one day when she asked what his favorite subject was. From then on, he told her about school and what happened to him from first year on. She listened in rapt attention, gasping at the right parts and everything. When he told her about the Basilisk, she nearly fainted. "You actually killed that thing?"

He nodded and smiled. It felt good to have someone other than his, cough, fan club, cough. He spent the rest of the days outside in the backyard planting a new garden of magical plants that, somehow, Neville sent him at the start of summer holidays. He smiled at the thought of his fellow Gryffindor. The boy didn't look up to him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. No, it was because they shared something in common. Both of them grew up without a parents love and now, both lost someone to the bitch, Bellatrix. Oh, revenge would be sweet when he got his hands on the deranged Death Eater. She would pay dearly for what she had done, by both their wands.

Without Dumbledores knowing, they had been owling each other throughout the summer. Neville had told him that he got a new wand, Maple, twelve inches, core of a mandrake. Harry smiled at he planted the seeds into the treated soil. He read in his Herbology that magical plants had to be planted in soil treated by a special potion designed to give the soil it was poured on to have magical properties that didn't harm the environment or the fauna, magical or otherwise.

When he finished the planting them, he watered them and went back inside to eat. Making a quick sandwich, he went back upstairs and sat down on his bed, giving Hedwig a piece of bread. He finished his food and started to write his Astronomy essay. When he finished four hours later, he noticed it was getting dark out. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Hedwig hooted sympathetically. Harry smiled at her and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning at six and blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes and blinked some more. He could see. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see. So he blinked some more. _Bloody hell. First my hair and now my eyes. What the hell is happening?_ Harry stood and walked to his wardrobe again. He opened it and looked in the mirror. His hair had grown yet again and was now to his ears, the red and blonde more defined. He eyes were lighter than before with what looked like flecks of gray. He shook his head and went downstairs and out the front door. Looking around, he spotted the person he was looking for. "Remus!"

Said person looked over and smiled tiredly, "Good morning Harry. How are you?"

"Good, considering. You?"

"Better. Full moon was a few days ago."

"Right. Forgot about that. Say, could you take me London? I really want to get some new clothes and stuff."

"I'd have to get permission..." he started slowly.

"Come on, Moony, where's you Marauder spirit?"

Remus smiled again and nodded. "We can take the Knight Bus."

Harry nodded and Remus raised his wand, waiting for the tell tale 'bang' that came with the arrival of the bus. When it came, they boarded, paying the seven sickles and sat in the armchairs that littered the bus. They set off, with Remus telling them their destination. When the reached the Leaky Cauldron, they quickly walked through and went straight to the back. Going through the archway, they head to Gringotts to withdraw some money to change it to muggle.

After gathering several thousand pounds of muggle money, they went back to London and went shopping. Harry even talked Remus into getting now clothes. "Come on, you can't go around wearing your regular clothes, can you?"

And so, he got new clothes. Harry, on the other hand, got not only clothes, but a cd player, CDs, a laptop, new shoes, and things he just thought were cool. He and Remus walked down the street, laughing like they haven't laughed in years, when Harry stopped and looked in a store window. "Moony, let's buy him."

The 'him' he was referring to was a black, grim-like puppy with blue eyes. Remus stared at it, "Right. Lets."

They went into the pet store and came out fifteen minutes later with the puppy in Harry's arms. "I can't believe it. What are the odds?"

Remus just continued to stare at the puppy. "What will you name him?"

"I was thinking Padfoot," Harry replied, sadly. "Just a small way to remember him by."

The puppy yipped and licked his face. Harry smiled sadly and put his leash on, setting the puppy down. Said puppy started sniffing around. "Come on, let's get you back to the house before Dumbledore has a heart attack."

Harry gasped mockingly, "Remus John Lupin, insulting the great Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. I'm shocked!" though the grin on his face betrayed his seriousness.

Remus grinned and raised his wand to call the Knight Bus. "I didn't know you knew his full name, or mine for that matter."

The bus appeared and they boarded as Harry replied, "One learns things when they listen." he grinned and watched the passing scenery that was London as they headed back to Privet Drive.


	3. Summons and Blue eyes

**Privet Drive, Harry's Room  
****July 30th, 1996  
****11:59:57 pm**

Harry was staring at his clock like he always did before midnight. He was currently counting down the second until his birthday. _3...2...1... Happy Birthday to me._ He sighed then his face contorted in pain as he felt his body start to spasm. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't like whatever it was. He gasped as his body gave another spasm and he passed out. When he woke up a few hours later, he was being stared at by ten owls. One of them being Hedwig. He sat up, groaning as he felt his bones pop back into place and stretched.

He relieved the owls from their burdens and gave them each an owl treat before sending back on their way. The only ones left were his friend Ron's owl, Pig, and an unknown owl that sat patiently, waiting for him to untie the letter, which he promptly did. He stared at the owl, wondering when it would take off, but it surprised him by sitting on Hedwigs cage and preening itself. He blinked, he found himself doing that a lot, and started to open his gifts. Ron's was a package of sweets, as usual. He set it aside and picked up Hermione's. A catalogue for Flourish and Blotts, with a note attached that said, _So I don't have to keep getting you books for you birthday. Buy your own! _He laughed at it. He knew she was only joking. Knowing her, she probably borrow all the ones he did buy.

He turned his attention to the one from Remus. It was a notebook that listed every single one of the Marauders pranks, the ones the pulled and the ones that they were planning. He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Thanks Moony," he whispered as he gently set it on his bed. He picked up the one from Hagrid. He noticed it had holes in it. _What did he send me?_ Padfoot walked over and sniffed the box curiously. "My thoughts exactly."

Slowly, he lifted the lid and peered inside. Laying, coiled on the bottom, was a snake. _Trust Hagrid to send an animal._ The snake lifted it's head and hissed at him, "**_Human. Ssssstupid ssssspeciesssss. Why am I here. The giant put me here. Sssssss._"**

"**_I'm sorry. If you want, I could let you go._**"

The snake started at him, "**_A human who ssssspeaks. Yessss, I ssshall stay._**" it crept out of the box and coiled around his arm.

Blinked at her, the snake, he picked up a letter from Gringotts, the bank. _Why did I get a letter from them?_

He opened it and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I express my sincerest condolences concerning the death on one Sirius Orion Black. In regards to this letter, I request your presence at Gringotts on the third of August, at 11:00 pm, Tuesday. The reading of Mr. Black's will will commence when all are present._

_Sincerely,_

_Graplich, the Greedy_

_Head of Gringotts_

He stared at the letter. A summons? He had tried to forget that his godfather was dead, but reading this conformed it. He folded it up and set it down, spying the other letter. Picking it up, it was addressed to him from one Isabella Queens. _Who's she?_

He broke the wax seal and read:

_My dearest Godson, _

_I'm sorry that I was never there, but I made a promise to your mother on the day that you were born that I would not reveal this information until you sixteenth birthday when the potion and charms wore off. You must have noticed the change in your appearance. I, myself, would have found it disconcerting. But, I digress, you must be wondering who I am. All in due time my little phoenix. Just take care of my owl and you will find out soon enough. See you soon._

_Your Godmother,_

_Isabella Queens_

_I have a godmother?_ He thought as he fell onto his bed. How did he know if it was a trap or not? He didn't. How could have trust her? He couldn't. He would just have to wait and see. As he fell asleep, the mysterious owl stared at him.

****

Privet Drive, Harry's Room  
**July 31st, 1996  
****9:48 am**

Harry woke to the sun shining in his eyes. Groaning, he sat up and stretched, wondering how he could feel so sore. Memories flashed in his mind and he remembered the spasms he went through. Sighing, he walked to the mirror to see what his new appearance was. He looked in it and nearly passed out. Staring back at him was a Malfoy. He recognized the aristocratic features, the slightly pointed features, pale complection. He stared, seeing, but not believing. He didn't want to believe. Turning, he spotted the owl. The owl blinked at him with bright blue eyes. Owls didn't have blue eyes. Glaring, he demanded, "Who are you?"

The owl seemed to sigh before it fluttered to the floor and turned into a middle aged woman with a pop. "I'm Isabella. I wasn't going to reveal myself yet, but you, like your mother, can pick up the smallest details."

"Owls don't have blue eyes."

"Yes, she realized that too. I'm sorry for not revealing myself earlier, but I wanted to give you some time before I told you."

"Told me what?"

"Who your real father is."

"It's Jam-"

"It wasn't James. Sit down and let me explain."

And explain she did. She told him exactly what his other told him the day he was born. When she finished, he just stared at her. "So your trying to tell me that I'm the bastard son of Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes."

He stared at her for a moment longer before erupting in laughter. "This has got to be the daftest thing I have ever heard. Next you'll be telling my that my uncle is Snape."

"It's not a joke. I have your birth certificate and the blood test to prove it. I'm not a healer for nothing you know. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Here."

She handed him the paper the was spelled against destruction and let him read it. His eyes widened as he took the information in. _Damien Thanatos... Lucius Malfoy... she wasn't lying. But, why? How? _He hung his head and sat there. "Harry? Are you ok?" Bella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm alright? I lose my godfather and find out I'm the bother of my most hated enemy, bar Voldemort. My friends are going to hate me, I'm going to have to uproot my life and start over, and you ask me if I'm alright? Oh, yeah, just peachy," he practically spat.

"Hmmm, you do have her temper," she looked at him with sympathy, "I truly am sorry, Harry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially you or your mother. She was a good friend, even after finding out what I was."

Bella sighed and stood, pushing her light brown hair out of her eyes. "We're going to have to tell your headmaster, you do realize. I just wonder how we're going to get to Hogwarts. I can't create a portkey."

"I don't want to see that barmy old coot anyway. He lied to me. He hid the truth and because of that, the only person who I thought of as a father is dead."

Harry stood and glared at her, "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Bella sighed and nodded, "I figured as much. Sorry about all this, but you had to know. I'll see you sometime soon then."

She turned to into the owl with a pop and flew out the window. Harry plopped down on his bed and looked at Hedwig, "Always me, eh?"


	4. The reading of the will and shocking Mal...

**Malfoy Manor, Drawing Room  
****August 2nd  
****7:35 am**

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. No, he was beyond that. He was pissed. The ministry had sent him to Azkaban. Granted, he was given a trial and claimed to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse and was sent free, but that was not the point. The point was that he, Lucius Malfoy, had been sent to Azkaban. No Malfoy had ever been sent to Azkaban, not in five hundred years, so he, being the first, was absolutely furious. How dare that incompetent Minister throw him into such a place. In all his years, he had never been so humiliated.

He sat gracelessly on the sofa and sighed. What in his life caused this to happen? One word came to mind, Karma. But he didn't believe in karma. No, not Lucius Malfoy. Karma was for muggles and he was far from being a muggle. He was a pure-blooded wizard. He would never sully his name by calling himself such a degrading thing.

Sitting in silence, his mind wandered back to one Halloween night some seventeen years ago. It was when his master had given them mudbloods to play with. He, himself, claimed a fiery red head to play with. Yes, that one was vocal. He never did find out what happened to her. Not that he cared. He would never care for a mudblood. It was an insult to his name if he cared for a mudblood. But he did wonder if the woman had gotten pregnant. What would have happened to the child? Would she have gotten rid of it? What did be care, though? It was a half-blood anyway. No doubt it was weak.

Oh how little he knew.

**Privet Drive, Kitchen  
****August 3rd  
****9:28 am**

Harry sat at the table, talking to his aunt. They had gotten close in the past few weeks. He had just been telling her about his parentage. "So James wasn't your father?"

"Right. My real father happens to be a death eater and the father of my rival. The irony."

Petunia smiled and poured him some more tea. "You know, it's a good thing the Vernon took Dudley out for the holidays. Imagine what he would say if he came in and found us having a pleasant conversation."

"Heaven forbid that Vernon Dursley should have a pleasant conversation with his only nephew," he said in mock-seriousness with his hand over his heart, "if he did, may God have mercy upon our souls."

Petunia laughed at his antics and sipped her tea, "Now that you don't look like yourself anymore, do you think you could leave the house?"

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment, "You know, I never thought of it that way. I don't look like Harry Potter anymore, do I? This could be interesting. I should take you to Diagon Alley." he said with a grin.

"You mean that place you go to every year to get your school things? I never did figure out how you paid for anything."

"My parents left me an inheritance. The Potters were a respected wizarding family, very old, very powerful. Unfortunately, I am now a Malfoy. The shame I shall bring to my family will be so bloody hilarious!"

They laughed together and headed for the door. "We'll have to take the Knight Bus to London. Hope you don't mind."

"I have now clue as to what that is anyway."

"You'll see in a moment."

Harry stood at the curb and raised his wand, very discreetly. With a bang, one that Petunia didn't hear, the bus appeared. Stan stood at the entrance, "Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I shall be your conductor for this morning."

"'Lo Stan. 14 sickles for two passengers." Harry handed over the silver coins and allowed his aunt to board before him.

They both sat down and the bus took off. After a few stops, Stan asked where they were going. "The Leaky Cauldron, please."

With another 'bang' they were off and about fifteen minutes later, were standing in front of the pub. "Are we there yet?"

"Yea, you just can't see it. Come on, we have to go through the pub to get to the Alley."

The blonde nodded and Harry led her through the door. The inside, like always, was filled with the most unusual people you would ever meet.. They wove through the crowd and went through the back door. Petunia noticed it was a dead end. "Harry, dear, there's nothing here."

Harry smirked, looked very much like a Malfoy, "Not everything is as it seems."

He tapped the brick, two above the trash can, three across, and waited for the wall to turn into an archway. "After you, my dear aunt."

Petunia gasped as she looked on. Harry remembered the first time he came here. It was full of things he had never seen before. "Come on, we have to go to Gringotts. I have a summons to answer."

As they wound their way through the hustle and bustle of the alley, she asked, "A summons? What for?"

Harry's face went blank for a moment, "My godfather died."

He walked on to the tall white building that was Gringotts and entered, his aunt in tow. Walking up to a teller, he nodded, "I'm here for the reading of Sirius Orion Black."

"Yes, very well. I shall have someone lead you to the room."

Another goblin walked over and led them to a room in the back that was already filled with people. Among them was his 'oh-so-beloved father'. Harry snickered to himself and sat beside Remus. Petunia sat next to her nephew. Remus stared at the woman and blinked, "How did you get here?" he whispered.

"Harry brought me."

Harry snickered, "Really Moony, I thought you would be able to tell it was me by scent."

The werewolf stared at his best friends son. Could it really be him? He still smelled like his cub, but he didn't look like him. He looked to much like a Malfoy. But his eyes, they were still Lily's. "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think their going to read the will."

And it was true. One of the goblins had stood and had a lengthy piece of parchment in front of him and he read. He read through the whole thing before reaching the part where everybody was keen to hear. "'Lastly, I hereby bequeath my entire fortune and all my estates to my heir, Harry James Potter.'"

Harry grinned as everyone in the room looked aghast. Draco looked furious, as did his father. _Hehehe. This is going to be fun. I run the Black family fortune now._ Harry stood, as did everybody else, and walked to the goblin. "Did Sirius leave anything for me here?"

Said goblin looked at him, "Ah, Mister Potter. Yes, he left his signet ring and family crest in our possession to give to you at the closing of the will." he handed over a thick envelope and left the room.

Harry opened it and took out the ring. His eyes watered at he stared at the ring. It was one of the last links to his godfather and he would never lose it. He put it on his right ring finger and took out he crest. It hung on a silver chain and bore the figures of a thestral and a serpent. He hooked it around his neck and walked over to Remus and his aunt. When he got there though, he was confronted by the Malfoys. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are, waltzing up there and claiming what rightfully belongs to me?" demanded the oh-so-very-well-mannered Draco Malfoy.

Harry snickered and looked over all of them, "I believe that I am the heir to the Black line, though you can call me Harry, or Damien, as it were."

"What? Potter? You're not Potter." said Draco in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, not anymore. See, it all started about sixteen or seventeen years ago..." he trailed off at the look of shock on the elder Malfoys face.

"It's not possible-" he started, only to be cut off by Harry.

"What? That you remember, or that my mother kept me? By the way, I'm older than Draco by two months."

Harry walked away with his aunt and honorary godfather, leaving a glaring Draco, a shocked Lucius and a questioning Narcissa.


	5. Making a new friend

Harry sat in his room, staring at the wall. He still couldn't believe that his whole life was a lie. His father wasn't even his real father. Lucius Malfoy, the father of the bane of his existence, and servant to his arch enemy, ('_hey, I have an arch enemy!_') was his real father. He scowled at his reflection, then stopped. He even looked like a Malfoy. Time to tarnish the 'family' name. He got up and went downstairs, shouting to his aunt that he was going to London for a few things and that he would be back later. She said ok and he left. This was going to be fun.

Harry came back a few hours later, grinning like a idiot. Very unMalfoyish. What was even worse was the fact that his hair, once black, red and blonde was now black with green, blue, red and yellow highlights, in consideration for Hogwarts. He had four piercings in the cartilage of his left ear and a fang, much like the one that Bill has, hanging from his lobe, and two in his right cartilage.

On his back was a series of tattoos, comprised of a large shaggy dog, a majestic stag and a prowling wolf, all under a full moon in a field of lilies. Over it all, it said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," in gothic lettering. On his left forearm was a black and silver phoenix with emerald green eyes, clutching a silver sword in it's talons, mocking the marks that the Death Eaters had. Finally, on his right shoulder was the Hogwarts crest, in great detail with a sleeping dragon wrapped around it. He especially liked the one on his back. When he got to the wizarding world, he would get them enchanted so they would move, but only to the eyes of the magical.

He put his things away and put on a pair of black jeans and a shirt that said, "I live in my own little world, but it's ok, they know me there," scrawled across in children's handwriting. He grinned and stared at his reflection. Oh yes, this would defiantly piss some people off. He walked down the stairs and outside, waving cheerfully at the guard that was posted at his house. It was Tonks, who, in turn, winked at him, and gave him a thumbs up for his new look. "Nice one Harry."

"Thanks. See ya."

She grinned cheerfully and he walked off. Things were starting to look up for the Potter/Malfoy/Black.

**Kings Cross Station**; **Platform 9 3/4**

**September 1st**

**10:30 am**

Harry sat in his compartment, a book open on his lap, with Padfoot laying next to him and Anubis, his snake, around his arm. As he read, he had no idea that anybody was looking for him, that anybody was rushing around the crowded platform, shouting his name. No idea that Hermione and the Weasleys were getting worried sick that he hadn't appeared yet.

The door to his compartment opened and a young girl walked in, clearly one of the new first years. "Excuse me..." she asked timidly as he looked up.

He smiled at her, "Yes, you can sit here. I don't mind."

She nodded and took the seat across from him. There was silence for a moment before she said, "Um... I'm Phoebe Callaghan."

Harry looked up and smiled at her gently, "Most people know me as Harry Potter."

She looked at him curiously, "Why would only most people know?"

"Because a just found out recently that, that isn't my real name. It's Damien."

She smiled shyly at him as he grinned. _Maybe, just maybe, mum and dad were wrong. Nobody will treat me any differently,_ Phoebe thought to herself as she asked, "What are you reading?"

"Hm? Oh, a book on defense spells."

"Really? Can I see?"

He nodded while grinning as she hopped over next to him and basically curled up next to him as he explained the complex spells that he planed on learning.


	6. Shocking the unshockable

Harry, now known as Damien, smiled as he watched Phoebe sleep. She must have been tired. Then again, who likes having to get up at 7:30 in the morning just to get ready? Nobody, that's who. He studied her for a bit. Her hair was waist length and the color of the night sky and her eyes, when they were open, were cerulean. She looked to be about 4"6' and was rather petite.

With a sigh, he turned back to his book, and started to read again. He didn't get very far when the door opened and Ron ane Hermione can in laughing. His eyes narrowed slightly. They didn't even bother looking for him? Hermione turned to him and smiled slightly, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley. We're prefects. Who are you?"

Damien fought the urge to sneer and said, "Damien Malfoy."

He caught the look on their faces and fought back a chuckle. He could understand their shock. He went though the same when he found out. Ron looked like he swallowed a lemon and Hermione seemed at a loss for words. At this moment, though, Phoebe chose to wake up, "What's going on Damien?"

"We have company."

The first year looked over and blinked, "Oh, hello."

Hermione was the first to recover and blinked, "H-hello. Are you a first year?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yea, but Damien is really nice and he said that he would help me cause some of the students will make fun of me because I'm a... um..."

"Muggle-born," Damien reminded softly.

She beamed at him, "Yea, muggle-born. He's been really nice to me and read some spells to me and explained them to me."

Damien smiled at softly down at her as the other two in the compartment became even more shell shocked. They never expected a Malfoy to actually get along with muggle-born's. Let alone mentor them. Finally, Hermione stood, dragging Ron with her, "We'll be going now. We'll be seeing you at Hogwarts."

Before the compartment door shut though, they heard Ron shriek, "Another bloody Malfoy!"

Damien snickered and Phoebe giggled, "Their funny."

"Too right you are. Let's put our robes on, shall we? We'll be a the school soon."

The little girl nodded and in no time, the train stopped and they got off. Damien smiled when he heard the all too familiar, "Firs' years! Firs' years, o'vr 'ere!"

He gave Phoebe a gentle nudge, "Go on. You have to go with the other first years. I'll see you soon."

She nodded, hugged him round the middle and disappeared into the crowd. Damien sighed and walked over to the first carriage in the line and looked at the Thestral that was tied to it. He gave it a pat on the flank and hopped in. After waiting a few minutes, they set off at a lurch and were headed towards the school. He let his eyes close as he took a calming breath. He had to talk to Dumbledore, no matter how much he hated the man. Anubis hissed at him gently, telling his to calm his nerves. He smiled and stroked the serpents head. The carriage soon pulled to a stop and he got out. When he got into the school, he went past the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

After listing every sweet imaginable, the gargoyle leap aside and he climbed onto the revolving staircase. The office was empty when he opened the door, bar the usual trinkets, portraits and the ever loyal Fawkes. When said phoenix saw him, he let out a trill of joy and flew over, settling on the teens shoulder. Damien chuckled at the fiery bird and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. As he sat there for a while, he realized he was hungry. Grinning sheepishly to himself, forgetting that the feast was going on and that the headmaster wouldn't be back for a while, he called for the ever faithful house-elf, Dobby. Said elf popped into the room, "You is calling for Dobby, sir?"

Damien chuckled and said, "Of course, Dobby, who else would I call?"

Dobby looked at him and let a squeal of joy, "Master Harry Potter, sir. You is calling for Dobby. What is Dobby getting for you, sir?"

"I am rather hungry. Could I possible get something to eat, something to tide me over until the feast ends?"

Dobby nodded, doing a good impression of a bobble head in the process, "I is getting it for you sir. You isn't going to worry."

"Thanks."

The diminutive elf disappeared and the teen sighed. Fawkes let out a trill, calming his further. Yes, this would be a good evening. A few moments later, the elf appeared again with a platter of all of Damien's favorites, "Dobby is getting everything sir is liking."

"Thanks Dobby. Would you like to stay and eat with me?"

The elf looked up at him, eyes impossibly wide, "Sir is asking Dobby to eat with him? Sir is a kind and gracious wizard. But Dobby is needed in the kitchens. The other elves is needing Dobby to take care of Winky. Winky is not doing good sir, oh no. With out a proper family, Winky is wasting away sir."

Damien looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, "Thanks Dobby. I'll call you later to talk."

The elf nodded and disappeared, leaving Damien with his meal.

Damien looked up as the door opened. Ah, this moment was priceless. There he stood, the unshakeable wizard, the great Albus Dumbledore. And yet, as soon as the door opened, and he set eyes on Damien, he eyes went wide and mouth went slightly slack. Damien fought the urge to giggle. "Good evening, sir.


	7. Sorting anew

Damien fought the grin that threatened to appear on his face as the headmaster stared at him. "Headmaster, are you alright? I hope I didn't startle you."

Albus quickly composed himself and smiled his grandfatherly smile, "Of course not, my dear boy. Now, who might I ask, are you?" he queried as he sat behind his desk.

He smirked, "Damien Malfoy, illegitimate and bastard child of Lucius Malfoy."

That seemed to shock the headmaster even more. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, what brings you here."

The young Malfoy sighed deeply, and said in a mock forlorn voice, "I only wish to get closer to my dear brother. I so longed to have a family." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

The headmaster caught it though and smiled slightly, "Yes, I can see that. Now, tell me what courses do you wish to take, young Mister Malfoy."

"Please, headmaster, call me Damien. And I would like to take Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. If it's not too much trouble of course."

"None at all, my dear boy. Now, when Minerva comes back with the sorting hat, we will get you sorted into the house that best suits you."

"Oh, I do hope I get into the same house as my dear brother," he said with barely disguised disdain.

They didn't have to wait long for the Headmistress to return. When she did, Damien put the hat on. '_Well, well, well, who do we have here. Mr. Potter, or should I say Malfoy._ _Are you finally going to listen to reason and go where I tell you to go or are you going to argue again?'_

_No, I'll listen. Just put me in my house._

'_Very well..._SLYTHERIN!..._ Good luck, young Malfoy. You'll need it.'_

Damien took of the hat and set it on the Headmasters desk. "I think I'll go to bed. Could you have somebody show me the way to the dorms? I'm afraid I'll get horribly lost if you don't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I apologize for the short chapter... it's all could come up with sob I'm a horrible author! Can't even come up with a decent chapter for you, my loyal readers. Please, forgive me!! sob choke cry sniffle I'll try to do better next chapter, I promise!!!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 2

'Lo all! Guess what! I'm rewriting Gilded Wings! Hooray! does a happy dance I'm just not happy with it at the moment, and it doesn't seem to be going in the direction I want it to. The prologue will more than likely.. ok, it will stay the same, but the rest will more than likely change. So... yay! Hope everyone's happy :-P

Marauder Heir


End file.
